Devilman (Composite)
|-|Akira Fudo= |-|Devilman= Summary Akira Fudo (不動 明, Fudō Akira) is the human who becomes the eponymous Devilman. Originally passive and weak-willed, Akira was convinced by his friend Ryo Asuka to take in the demon Amon into him. Formally an albino humanoid from an unrecorded chapter of history, Amon was a warrior raised by the harpy-like Sirene tribe before he and the tribe's sole surviving member were employed as demon hunters under Lucifer. But when Lucifer declared his rebellion against heaven upon learning the truth of the demons, Amon was betrayed by his employer as he was force-fused with a dragon and a werewolf. This results in Amon's hatred towards Lucifer, now known as Satan, and motivated him to later assimilate an ancient demon of great power prior to being contained. When Amon was placed inside Akira's body, the human's pure heart allowed him to maintain his sense of self while Amon was buried within his host's subconscious. As the first Devilman, Akira made it his goal to protect humanity from the hordes of demons raising after centuries of hiding to wipe out the human race. But as Akira slowly descends to despair from the trials and tribulations that heavily effect him, it enables Amon to slowly take control of his host body as Armageddon draws near. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C | 5-B Name: "Demon Lord of War", "Devilman", "Hero Amon", "Slayer of Gods", "Strongest Demon", Akira Fudo, Amon Origin: Devilman Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Demon, Devilman Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Telepathy, Telekinesis | Same as before, along with ability Shapeshifting, Instantaneous Teleportation, Precognition (Can anticipate danger in battle), Time Travel (Can go back in time), Body Control (Can use every part of his body as weapon), Fire Manipulation (Has shown the ability to breathe and shoot fire), Electricity Manipulation (Devilman can shoot thin bolts of electricity from his antenna, hands and much more powerful from his whole body), Light Manipulation (Is able to use rays of light from his hands and also from his whole body to burn things), Invulnerability with Devil Shine (Absolutely immune to any enemies attacks, when use this ability), Immortality (Type 5, exists independently of normal life or death, as long as he retains his own will), Regeneration (From Mid-High to Low-Godly), Life Manipulation (Can raise the dead), Vibration Manipulation (Can create shockwaves), Forcefield Creation, Energy Blasts, High Resistance to Heat (Devilman has withstood the scorching temperatures of lava, unscathed), Hellfire Manipulation (Being in Hell Akira with no problems withstood attack of this type), Space-Time changes (Attacks powerful enough to warp the entire earth didn't work on him) and Reality Warping (Akira retains his powers and memories even after the timeline is rewritten/reset), Flight, Intangibility, Giant form, Matter Manipulation (Can сhange the shape of objects via molecular control), Space-Time Manipulation (Can create and sustain tears in space and time), Can survive in outer space, Durability Negation with many of his abilities, Energy Manipulation and Absorption (Able to absorb energy in battle to increase his own power), Existence Erasure (Could obliterate life in such a way that it cannot be restored), Breaking the Fourth Wall (Warned about how dark the manga plot was going to be and knows that it is fiction), Danmaku (Can create and produce a set of projections at a time), Non-Corporeal (Can exist regardless of any physical body or form, as long as he retains his own will), Power Absorption (Able to absorb the abilities and powers of the enemy, threatening even the beings of divine origin), Statistics Amplification (Able to raise his statistics during fights by absorbing energy from opponents), Limited Power Nullification (Able to temporarily nullify an enemy's powers by absorbing their energy), Limited Hellfire Manipulation (Freely uses its only in Hell) Attack Potency: Building level (Stronger than demons that can produce this much energy) | Planet level+ '(Fought Satan, who destroyed the moon) 'Speed: Hypersonic (Kept up with opponents at these speed) | FTL (Dodged Satan's laser that destroyed the moon, which traveled at 1.2c) Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Class G (Overpowered Jinmen, who is strong enough to lift a large city) Striking Strength: Building Class | Planet Class+ Durability: Building level | Planet level+ (Took direct hits from Satan) Stamina: Fairly Large | Limitless Range: Extended melee range, far higher with projectiles | Interdimensional (Casually destroyed the Hell barrier) Standard Equipment: Nothing Notable Intelligence: Average | Extremely High (Demonstrates a full knowledge about structure of Heaven and Hell) Weaknesses: None Notable Feats: *Absorption: **Achieved a new transformation by absorbing Hades' powers. **Absorbed Great Mazinger's power into himself. *Durability: **Tanked enough nuclear bombs to evaporate the Atlantic Ocean. **Survived an attack that warped space and time. *Powers: **Has shown the ability to breathe fire. **Grew to a size dwarfing mountains, to match Jinmen. **Grew large enough to easy crush Great Mazinger with his fist. **Can travel through space and time. **Can freely summon a tornado. **Can teleport wherever he wants. **Being in the past he was able to interact with it. **Could obliterate life and it cannot be restored. *Regeneration: **Fully regenerated after being blasted by a Great Mazinger. **Amon regenerated after Satan melted half of his body. *Skill: **Defeated all of the forces of Hades. **Slaughtered demons without turning into Devilman. *Strength: **Ripped out Great Mazinger's engine. **Ripped a Hydra apart after being eaten by it. Key: Human | Amon, Devilman Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Devilman Category:Dynamic Planning Category:Toei Animation Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Absorption Users Category:Adults Category:Anime Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Bikers Category:Body Control Users Category:Book Characters Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Demons Category:Electricity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Fusions Category:Game Characters Category:Giants Category:Good Characters Category:Hax Users Category:Heat Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Hero Characters Category:Humans Category:Immortals Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Leaders Category:Life Users Category:Light Users Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Matter Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Orphans Category:OVA Characters Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Revived Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size-Shifters Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Teenagers Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Time Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 5